


Nothing Left To Break

by Agami_Shukagri, capricornkitty1975



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agami_Shukagri/pseuds/Agami_Shukagri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: When Yugi, Ryou, and Marik are dumped by their supposed boyfriends they have to pick up the shattered pieces. To rebuild their lives they have to move on. In order to do that they need to find new attractions. If Ryou moves in with Marik and Yugi moves in with Akefia passion will flare because they have nothing left to break.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



A/N: Hey guys! It's Shadow and Capricorn here! So we've been having a few oneshots on the back burner for a while. This is oen of them, but keep in mind our oneshots are more likely short stories. So expect there to be few chappies. We hope everyone enjoys.

Nothing Left To Break

"Nice house, 'Tem." Walking in, he looked around. He met this gorgeous man about a week ago at work, and didn't expect Atem to be attracted to him.

"Why thank you," he purred in his smooth, sexy baritone voice.

Yami shivered at that voice. Turning around, he smiled. "I really didn't think you would notice me."

"Oh, I've noticed you for quite some time," he smirked lightly.

Smiling, he blushed. "So, your roommate is out of town this weekend?" He went to the window overlooking the city.

"Mmm, yes he is," he assured, placing his hands on Yami's shoulders.

Yami shivered at the touch. "So, what did you want to do?" He looked up, his crimson eyes anything but innocent.

"Depends, what are you in the mood for?" he teased.

Yami licked his lips. "You're walking sex. I think you know what I came up here for. If it works out, great. If this ends as a one night stand, that's fine too." He eyed Atem.

"Oh, we'll see where things go, my dear," he chuckled lightly.

Yami smirked. "Where do you want to start?" He whispered.

"Perhaps with this," he said, grabbing Yami's face in his hands before he gave him a slow, sensual kiss.

Yami whimpered, kissing him back, hands running over Atem's back.

Atem moaned, kissing him back feverishly.

Yugi grumbled. His flight was cancelled. His boss, Akefia was going to be pissed since he couldn't get a flight til tomorrow. Unlocking the door, he dropped his bag, eyes watering at the sight in front of him.

Atem pulled back at hearing the door open. He narrowed his eyes, glancing over at Yugi.

"It's not what it looks like," he muttered.

Yami stood confused. "Really? That's funny, cause it sure looks like my fiancé is tongue fucking another guy." Yugi said angrily, noting the shocked look on the other guy's face at the word fiancé.

Atem sighed, "So I guess it is that."

Yami looked at Atem. "You said roommate! Not fiancé! I am many things, including an asshole, but I am NOT a homewrecker." Yami stomped out.

"You didn't ask," he sighed.

Yugi seethed. "Get your shit and be out by morning." He grabbed his bag and left.

Heading to the taxi he had no idea of where to go.

"Yugi, what are you doing out at this hour?" inquired the voice of Akefia, his wild white locks messed about by the wind, his grey orbs tinted with worry for the short teen.

Yugi looked up. "I'm sorry, my flight got cancelled, I can't head out to the morning." He said, avoiding the question and the eyes.

"Are you heading back to the house?" he asked.

Yugi's eyes watered up. "Um, no." He looked away, hailing a taxi.

Akefia gently grabbed Yugi's hand, "Come, I'll take you back to my place. Do you want to get your stuff tonight or tomorrow?"

Yugi sighed, a tear slipping. "Is it that obvious?"

"A little," he said softly, holding Yugi in his arms. "You're welcome to stay with me if you want."

Yugi broke down then. "Why? Why did he cheat on me? Am I that ugly? Am I that boring? Am I...why aren't I enough?" Yugi whimpered, amethyst eyes broken.

"Because he's an idiot. If he tossed you aside this easily then he's missing out on a great person," Akefia said sternly, carrying Yugi in his arms back to his apartment.

Yugi just sniffled, crying into Akefia's chest.

Once at Akefia's, he looked up woefully. "I'm sorry to impose on you. I told him to get out by tomorrow." He rubbed his eyes adorably.

"You're welcome here whenever, Yugi. Don't ever think you're imposing because you're not," he said sternly. "Do you want some tea or coco? It might help."

Yugi nodded, nose red and stuffy. "Coco, please."

"Sure," he grinned, boiling some water on the stove and mixing in the powder, humming softly as he made the beverage.

Yugi looked around the apartment. He hadn't ever been here before. He'd only been working for Akefia for about two months.

He returned with two cups. He handed one to Yugi. He sat down with him on the sofa, draping an arm around him.

"Do you want me to get your stuff tomorrow to bring here?" he asked gently.

Yugi nodded miserably. "Yea, Atem won't leave easily. It would probably be easier for me to just leave."

"Good, you stay here," Akefia said, taking a sip from his cup. "Just give me a list of what you need me to get and I'll make sure to go over and get it tomorrow in the morning."

Yugi nodded, yawning. He leaned against Akefia, eyes drooping from the emotional drain.

Akefia drank the rest of his drink. He excused himself, preparing the guest room's bed for Yugi with plush soft blankets to keep him warm, making sure the sheets and pillows were fresh before making the bed.

Yugi was out, snoring quietly on the couch when Akefia came back.

One sock was on, the other half dangling off, as he had kicked off his shoes.

"The guest room will be yours," he said, coming back in. "I just made up the bed. So it's ready when you want to go rest."

Yugi didn't even move.

Akefia picked him up. He carried him into the guest room. He placed him down on the sheets, tucking him in. He refilled Yugi's cup, placing it on the bedside table if he wanted it. He kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Sleep well. Things will get better, Yugi. I promise," he said quietly, walking out of the room and gently closing the door.

***************

Bakura sat at the table, waiting for Ryou. He was drinking his coffee, black.

His mind was drifting back to Malik's slender form. And how badly he wanted to fuck him.

Ryou yawned adorably. He walked downstairs, his hair a mess. He combed it with his fingers before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning fluffy," he greeted his lover.

Bakura grunted. "Here." He pushed a cup at Ryou.

He had already gotten Ryou's coffee ready. He wanted this over with quick.

"Um, thanks?" he responded nervously, accepting the mug as he plopped down onto a seat and drank it a bit as he was more of a tea person than a coffee drinker.

"So. I packed your stuff. Get out." Bakura kept drinking his coffee.

"W-What?" Ryou whimpered, tears pricking at the corners of his chocolate hazel eyes.

Bakura pushed the bag over to Ryou with his foot. He had it sitting by him the whole time, Ryou just hadn't noticed. He kept drinking, his face impassive. "Get out. It's my apartment. I'm tired of us. I want to move on."

"Oh, I see," he said quietly, grabbing his bag and getting up. "Nice to know I meant nothing to you."

He just left. He walked down the street, silent tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't know where to go now. He would see if he could stay with Yugi, but dismissed that thought. He knew Yugi was dealing with stuff. He didn't want to bother him.

Bakura grunted as Ryou left. Sighing as he ran a hand through his silver mane, his hard dark eyes noticed that the coffee was empty. Getting up, he got another cup of coffee as he grabbed his phone, texting for Malik to come over.

***************

Marik was just coming back from getting bagels, when he saw Ryou with a suitcase. Frowning, he looked at Ryou. Sighing, he shook his head. First Yugi, now Ryou. At least he was able to deal with Ryou immediately, instead of reading the text message a couple hours afterwards, as he had with Yugi. He headed over to Ryou. "Hey, bunny. Want to come up and have breakfast with me and Malik?"

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll be there," Ryou muttered somberly, going with Marik.

"I don't know what you mean." Marik smiled. Heading up to the apartment, he unlocked the door.

When he entered no one was there. Malik and his stuff was gone. There was a letter waiting for Marik which explained that he's sorry it came to this, but he felt like there wasn't any emotional connection anymore. He also didn't want to hurt him.

"Marik?" Ryou asked.

Marik sat the bagels down, blinking back the tears. "Well." He stated in a shaky breath. "I guess we need to eat breakfast. Want some tea?" He went over to heat up some water. While the water heated, he got out plates, napkins, and a couple butter knives for the cream cheese he had bought.

When he finished, Ryou just went over and hugged him. He wasn't sure what else to do. He had an idea of how to cheer him up.

"How about after breakfast we do some baking? Comfort food does help with the healing process," he suggested.

Marik nodded. "You'll move in here, right? I don't want to be alone. I'm sure Akefia won't mind."

"I can talk to him later about this. Yeah, I'd love to stay here with you," Ryou smiled sadly, pouring the hot water into two cups, pulling out a box of tea and putting a bag in each cup. "What do you take in yours?"

"Honey. A teaspoonful. Do you want your bagel toasted?" Marik kept blinking.

"Yes please," he replied, grabbing the jar of honey and put one teaspoon into Marik's while he put two into his before putting the jar back, then grabbing the cups to take them into the living room.

Marik toasted two bagels, then put some of each cream cheese on the tray, taking it to the living room. Sitting it down, he offered a plate to Ryou.

"I...I have plain, strawberry, and veg...etable cream cheese. That was his favorite." Marik said as tears fell.

"Strawberry please. Though hurry up and come in here so I can hold you," Ryou said softly.

Marik took the plate back and put strawberry cream on Ryou's bagel, and plain on his. Handing the plate back, Marik sat down, leaning back on the couch.

Ryou placed his and Marik's plate on the coffee table along with their cups. He wrapped his arms gently, but tight around Marik.

"He went to your bastard, didn't he?" Marik asked, hugging Ryou tightly as well. He had noticed little looks, but chose to ignore them. Malik was unstable, so Marik always talked off his behavior.

"Yeah," he said, his voice raw with emotion as the tears streamed down his face, just holding onto Marik for dear life.

Marik hugged him tightly. After a little bit, Marik sniffled. "Well, we'll take it day by day, right?"

"Yeah, who knows what will happen. Today we'll just bake and indulge," Ryou faintly smiled.

They spent the day baking, listening to music, and just trying to survive.

***************

Bakura sat at the table, waiting. He had given Malik a key.

The lock in the door turned. The spiky blonde haired psychopath sauntered in. His violet eyes took in his surroundings.

"You here, fluffers?" Malik called out.

"Yup. Kitchen. Ryou's gone." Bakura kept drinking the coffee. "And quit fucking calling me that."

"Aw, never. I love seeing you pissed off," Malik grinned, having his stuff with him. "I left Marik."

Bakura stood, looking predatorily at Malik. "Good." Slamming Malik against the wall with enough force to make the picture frames shake, Bakura started kissing and sucking on Malik's neck, biting him so blood formed. "Now you're fucking mine." He growled.

Malik groaned, "Oh yes I am."

Bakura smirked. Grabbing Malik, he flipped him around, tossing him on the table, cups shattering. Ripping off Malik's pants, Bakura panted. "I'm going to fuck you right here on the table. That's my breakfast."

Malik grinned, "Go ahead. I'm already yours, 'Kura."

Bakura smirked. "Damn right." Not even warming up, he slammed into Malik. Bakura liked pain, so did Malik. It was a good arrangement. He started pounding Malik's ass like a jackhammer.

Malik moaned loudly. He pressed back against Bakura, wanting him further inside.

Bakura gripped Malik hard enough to bruise Malik's hips. He fucked Malik hard, pulling out last minute. He didn't need a kid right now.

Malik panted heavily. He always enjoyed sex with Bakura. It was always hard and rough.

Bakura bent down, grabbing Malik's pants. "Get dressed, we need to go out and celebrate not having to sneak around. It was annoying. Maybe 'Tem wants to come too? He was getting tired of Shrimp's constant innocent act."

Bakura went and took a shower, not waiting for an answer. He wasn't surprised when Malik joined him in the shower. Smirking, he stepped out when done, drying off and changing into ripped jeans and a white V-neck tee. He picked up his phone and texted Atem. "Meet at Brulio's for lunch? Just me and Malik."

Atem glanced at his phone, having spoken to Yami. They agreed on staying together. He texted back, "Can the guy I'm seeing now come too?"

Bakura read the message. "Sure, as long as it's not Shrimp."

Grabbing his keys, he motioned for Malik to follow. "We'll take my bike." Sliding on the bike, he waited for Malik. He didn't wear a helmet. Helmets were for pussies. And Malik didn't wear a helmet because brain damage would probably help him.

Malik had his pants back on along with his other clothes. He got onto the bike with Bakura.

Bakura drove up to Brulio's and saw Atem. Parking, he got off and headed up. About then, Yami had walked up, wearing black leather pants and a tight fitting black tee shirt. He had agreed to try this out with Atem, but he had made it 100% clear that if Atem so much as looked, kissed, pinched, or thought about anyone else, Yami was out. He didn't cheat. And he didn't get cheated on and stay. Yami accepted some responsibility for assuming Atem had a roommate instead of clarifying that. But he also made it clear to not pull that bullshit on him again.

Atem had agreed to those terms. They seemed reasonable enough. Atem wore a pair of leather pants, a V-neck shirt, and a pair of leather boots. He held one of Yami's hands as they walked in, waiting for the other two to show up.

Malik grinned, waving at Atem. "Shit, I'm hungry. Bakura fucked me but good."

Atem grinned, "Good to hear. Did the same to Yami this morning, but with him it's not fucking."

Bakura waved the waitress over. "Gimme a beer and a burger, raw, plain." Malik just held up his first and middle finger, saying "Make that two, same way." Bakura smirked. "Aww, you always get the princesses." Yami scowled at Bakura. "Fuck off."

"Perhaps, but that's what I like," Atem smirked, squeezing Yami's hand.

Yami smiled at Atem. Putting his hand on Atem's thigh, he ordered a salad and a tea. Setting the menu down, his face got serious. "Uh...'Tem..."

"Yes?" he asked.

Yami pointed at the door. Yugi was walking in. When Yugi woke up, Akefia was gone, a text stating that the flight was unnecessary as plans changed. Yugi had sent Akefia a text of where the key was and what items he had needed. He had told Akefia that he was going to Brulio's and he was inviting Marik and Ryou, and Akefia could join up when he was done if he wanted to. Marik had agreed, convincing Ryou to go, and walked in behind Yugi. Neither of the three petite teens saw the table of four. Bakura and Malik's back was to the door.

Ryou held Marik's hand in one of his own. He was happier knowing he had Marik and was going to see Yugi. He thought things were getting better albeit slowly

Marik pointed to a table not far from the ex'es. "Hey, there's a table of four, in case Akefia shows up. Wanna sit there? It's really getting busy in here and there aren't many tables." Yugi looked and saw the table, and nodded, smiling sadly. Going over, he sat down, Marik sitting cattycorner so Ryou didn't have to sit across from his brother.

Ryou plopped down in a seat. He hoped Akefia wouldn't take too long. He nodded, thinking it was a good idea to snag this spot.

Bakura looked over, recognizing Marik's voice. He looked back at Atem. Yami looked between the three. "Should we leave so as not to start a scene?" Yami wasn't completely heartless, and he didn't want to hurt the tricolored teen more than he, inadvertently, had.

"Yes, if we must," he agreed, getting up right when Akefia arrived on the scene.

"Aw, my poor baby brother," Akefia hugged Ryou. "Did that son of a bitch hurt you? Do I need to go knock his lights out again?'

"I'm ok," Ryou said quietly. "Marik's been a big help when dealing with this. Thanks for helping Yugi."

Bakura stood at that. Akefia had never knocked his lights out once, let alone "again." "Telling lies Akefia?" Bakura sneered. Yami put his face in his hand. There went not hurting anyone. He left his hand on Atem's thigh because his loyalty was more to Atem than Yugi, and he didn't want to hurt Atem. However, he felt this was going to escalate, and quickly.

"Clearly you don't recall the last time you fucking hurt Ryou," Akefia growled, holding his baby brother tightly in his arms.

"Let's leave before this gets ugly," Atem muttered to Yami.

Yami nodded, slipping up quietly and trying to leave as Yugi's face fell at seeing the two. Eyes getting watery, he turned his head. Marik was sitting stock still, the hurt apparent on his face as he saw Malik sitting at the table, obviously next to Bakura. Malik blushed, looking uncomfortable, putting a hand on his neck. Bakura seethed. "You never kicked my ass then...you tried and I busted your fucking nose."

"Yes and then I managed to put a blow to your pressure points. I'm not an idiot like you," Akefia sneered, putting Ryou down to be with Marik as he scooped Yugi into his arms. "Don't look at the bastard. He means nothing and he's out of your life. Both of you should listen to this. Oh and Bakura next time I see your face around my brother I won't hesitate to make sure you land into a hospital or the grave."

Bakura swung at that, but Malik pulled him out before the punch could find a home. Malik drug a cursing Bakura out as Yami dug out his wallet, giving cash to the waitress as he scurried out with Atem.

Yugi just looked down, whimpering as Marik put his face in his hands. The entire café had went quiet, watching the event.

Akefia stroked Yugi's hair gently, trying to comfort him. He just held him tight, sitting down. Ryou rested his head on Marik's shoulder.

The café slowly came back to life. Marik looked up at Ryou, smiling sadly. Yugi sniffled, hugging Akefia. "Sorry, boss. I've been leaning on you way too much."

"Don't you dare apologize for that," he admonished softly. "That's what I'm here for. You lean on me all you want."

Ryou smiled sadly back at Marik. He just blinked away his tears.

Yugi just shrugged. "I'm not really hungry. I'm gonna go to your place and look for my own place. You're my boss, not my big brother, you don't have responsibility to me. I'm really sorry guys...I...I just can't deal with being replaced so easily." Tears flew as he ran out the door. Marik just looked down sadly.

Akefia sighed, getting up, "I should go after him. You two have fun. Ryou has my number if either of you need me to come by or just talk."

Marik nodded. Looking at Ryou, he smiled softly. "Do you want to stay here, or maybe go somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else," Ryou got up, holding Marik's hand. "There's a bakery nearby on the way back home. Let's pick up some stuff. We can watch a movie or two at home."

Marik nodded, following Ryou.

Yugi ran to Akefia's. He ran into the guest room, shutting the door. Shoving some clothes in a bag, he grabbed it and headed out. He'd stay at a hotel. He couldn't stay here. He just...he couldn't. He didn't know what was going on in him, but he was all fucked up and confused.

Akefia walked into the house. He knocked on the door to the guest room. "Yugi, can we talk?" he asked.

Yugi had his hand on the knob. Jerking his hand away as if it was hot, he stepped back. Staring at the door, he nodded...realizing that Akefia couldn't see that, he forced out a "Yes."

Akefia walked in, sitting down in the chair, "Yugi, talk to me please. I don't like seeing you run away. If it makes you feel any better we can move. The business has other areas aside from here we're linked to."

Yugi frowned. Crossing his arms, hugging himself, he sighed. "I...I just don't know what's going on. I have all these feelings going through me, and I don't know how to act on them. I don't want to move, Atem isn't going to make me uproot because he did something wrong. But...I mean..." Tears spilling, he looked down. "How important can I be if I am so easily replaced?" His shoulders sagged.

"I told Atem about how my parents left me on the streets. He promised he would never abandon me."

Akefia placed a finger under Yugi's chin, making him look up at him in the eyes, "Yugi, you know how I am with my brother. I don't abandon people I consider important and you are one of them. Atem is an idiot for doing this, but you shouldn't let him bother you. There are many other people in this world that would be better for you."

Yugi just laughed self deprecatingly. "Yea, right. It took me forever to find Atem." He huffed. Swallowing hard, he shook his head. "I should have known something was up. I told Atem I wanted to wait for marriage, cause I wanted it to be special. He started withdrawing after that. I should have just gave it up. Now I'm going to die a virgin. That sucks. I bet life is smoking a cigarette right now, since it's fucked me. Heh." Giving a humorless laugh, "Guess I'm not a virgin. Life is a sucky partner."

Akefia noticed his words didn't seem to do much. He decided perhaps an action would show Yugi how he felt. He held Yugi close, leaning down he pressed his lips against the shorter teen's.

Yugi's eyes flew open in surprise. Sliding closed, Akefia felt really, really good. Yugi kissed back tentatively. He wrapped his arms gently around Akefia's neck.

They stayed like that for a long time. Eventually Akefia pulled back, a small smile on his lips.

"That's how I feel about you," he breathed out.

Yugi just blinked. "H...how long?" He whispered, now more confused than before.

"Since I first saw you," he admitted.

Yugi blushed. "I...I'm flattered, but I can't...I mean...I still love Atem...that's not fair to you. That would make you a rebound..."

"When you're ready then," he said simply. "I keep the door unlocked."

Yugi nodded. "I...I need to be alone right now, please? So much has happened. But I'm not leaving. I promise."

"Ok," he nodded, stepping out to give Yugi some space.

A/N: Yays! That's the end of the first part! We hope everyone enjoyed. We'll try to get the next part done soon. Until then, thanks to our amazing editor and beloved sister known as Jofisk, and ya'll need to remember to review lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! It’s Shadow and Capricorn here! This is the second part to our short story. Yeah, it’s a better idea than doing a one shot. That way we can make it somewhat longish. There will be three more parts after this and then we’ll be done. We hope everyone enjoys. Please R&R!

-A Few Months Later-

Marik walked in. He was nervous. He got home earlier than Ryou so he could start Ryou's favorite meal. He had quiet music on.

A half hour later Ryou arrived home. He worked as one of the bakers at the local bakery. He brought home some of Marik's favorite sweets.

Marik smiled at Ryou. "Hi. Please, sit down. You're feet are hurting." He had Ryou's favorite flowers on the table, as well as candles.

"How did you know?" Ryou teased, a happy smile on his lips as he placed the box down in the kitchen and then went to the sofa to sit down after taking off his shoes.

Marik came in, handing him a glass of wine. "Special occasion." He smiled.

"Oh?" he raised a brow, tilting his head to the side, curious of what the blonde was up to.

Marik smiled. Kneeling in front of Ryou, he sighed. "I know our life is crazy. But you've been with me for the past few months. You helped me heal from Malik. You've been amazing. I realized a while ago, that...well...I loved you. Not as a rebound, but because I loved you. I wanted to know..." Marik bit his lip, pulling out a box and opening it. "Would you date me, and date me exclusively? I...well, I got you a promise ring if you said yes...even though we've never went on an official first date." The light purple eyes looked up anxiously at the white haired angel.

"You're crazy for thinking I'd say no," Ryou smiled warmly, putting his glass down and wrapped his arms around Marik, "I love you too and I would enjoy being your boyfriend."

Marik smiled happily, the first time he'd been truly happy in months. Hugging Ryou tightly, he jumped up. "The soufflé!" He rushed into the kitchen.

Setting the rest of the table, he called for Ryou for dinner. He caught it just in time.

Ryou padded in. He took a seat. He was genuinely happy with Marik because he loved him. He was surprised at what Marik made.

Marik served Ryou and himself. "So, I was thinking, perhaps our first date, officially, could be a weekend away? You've always wanted to go to England."

He nudged two plane tickets towards Ryou.

Ryou smiled happily, "Yes, thank you. I can finally go see Amane's and mother's graves. I've never taken anyone there before, but I trust you."

Marik smiled happily. After dinner, he put on a movie, one of Ryou's favorites. It was a nice, enjoyable evening in the Ishtar/Bakura home.

***************

Yugi tossed and turned. He had made a decision earlier that day, but he was hesitant to act on it. Atem's infidelity affected his self-esteem a great deal. Finally, huffing, he looked at the clock. Two in the morning. Great. Finally, he got up out of the guest bedroom and padded to Akefia's door, pushing gently to see if it was locked and/or latched.

"I told you my door is always open to you," Akefia said with a sly smile, sleep still in his eyes with a few bags under them.

Yugi walked in, standing by the bed. He bit his lip.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

Yugi nodded. Suddenly, his inadequacies reared their ugly head. He scuffed his toe on the floor. He was just in his boxers. "Um...'Keifa..." Yugi started. His face was hot.

Akefia held Yugi's face in his hands, "Tell me, Yugi, please."

"I...well...I wanna...well, ya know. I..." He sighed in frustration, the red coloring going to his hairline. "I think I’m ready to move on." Yugi stated.

"Good," Akefia smiled, pulling Yugi gently onto the bed with him. "We'll take things slow. We can start off with you sleeping in here if you want."

Yugi smiled. "I'd like to sleep in here. But...I don't know if I wanna go slow. I did that last time and look where it got me. I...I kinda wanna...well, I kinda want you to make me yours." He whispered, flushing a bright red in the dark room.

"I know, but I'm not like him," Akefia said gently, cuddling with Yugi. "Tomorrow night we can make love. Right now we can cuddle, ok?"

Yugi smiled, settling down. "I'd like that." He put an arm around Akefia. "'Keifa, I...I think I love you."

"I've always loved you," he said softly, kissing Yugi's cheek. "And I still do."

***************

Yami woke up, untangling himself from Atem and went running to the bathroom, barely in time before throwing up in the toilet

Atem startled awake. He rushed over, pulling Yami's hair back with one hand and rubbing his lover's back with the other.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Yami was in a panic. He had taken the test, it was positive, he just didn't know how to tell Atem. He thought he could get away with one night without getting sick. Whoever heard of morning sickness at night?

"Y...yea, I'm fine." He stood, putting cool water on his face.

"Alright," he frowned, pulling out cold medicine from the cupboard. "Take some of this if you're getting a bug."

"Uh...well...I don't think that's going to cure it." He looked up at Atem through lashes. "I'm pregnant, 'Tem. I was thinking of how to tell you. I can swear to you this wasn't the way I wanted to."

Atem snaked his arms around Yami, holding him tight, "I'm just glad you told me."

"You're not mad? You want to keep the baby?" Yami asked in surprise.

"I love you. Of course I want to keep it," he scowled.

Yami let out a sigh and a few tears. He had been so worried, because Atem didn't really seem the "kid" type.

"I was actually hoping this would happen," he chuckled lightly.

Yami looked up. "Really?" He smiled hopefully. He had already been trying to think of ways he could raise the baby on his own.

"Yes, really," he murmured softly, kissing Yami gently.

Yami hugged him tightly, smiling happily.

***************

Bakura yawned and got up, heading to make coffee. It had been a few months. He hadn't thought of Ryou in a while. Yet last night he had a dream about him.

Malik hummed. He had already made the coffee and was cooking up some breakfast for them.

"Sleep well?" he asked at hearing Bakura enter.

"No." Bakura grumbled, sounding and looking like a bear. That usually indicated a dangerous morning.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, the bacon sizzling in the pan.

"I dreamt of Ryou last night." His eyes narrowed as he drank the coffee.

Malik frowned, "That's not good."

He slide a plate of sausage, bacon, ham, and eggs to Bakura as he also filled a plate of his own. He gave Bakura his plate. He sat down at the table with his own and a mug of coffee.

Bakura shrugged, appreciating the meat. "Wasn't nothing big. Was just a threesome with me, you, and Ryou."

"Oh," he mused, nibbling on his food.

Bakura looked up. He couldn't deal with Malik if he was going to get all crybaby possessive. "Wanna try that sometime?" He loved Malik, he did...but he couldn't ever be exclusive with anyone.

Hell, it was a huge step that he was asking. Normally, he'd just go get Ryou and bring him back and they could all start having fun.

"'Kura, I do love you and all, but even I do have limits," he told him. "Plus I don't want to hurt Ryou more than he already was."

"How the hell would this be hurting him? He could move back in, it would be fun. You know I don't do monogamy. It's stupid. You can't tell me that you actually can imagine spending the rest of your life just fucking me." Bakura raised an eyebrow, a disbelieving frown on his face. "I love you too, but c'mon..."

Malik sighed, "Fine, since you really want to do this. Try to go get him then. If it fails then you need to stop trying to get him back, understand?"

"Fine." Bakura huffed, heading out. His hair whipped in the cool breeze as his black jeans hugged his hips securely. He saw Marik heading out; judging the time, presumably to get the Sunday bagels. Upon reaching Marik's apartment, he rang the bell.

Ryou had some music on. He was nibbling on a creampuff. He ate it, licking his lips. He sighed, wondering who the hell it was at this early hour. He padded over to the door. He just wore his silk silver robe with a pair of boxers underneath. He had the robe tied tight to him. He opened the door to see who it was.

Bakura leaned in the doorframe, looking like sex mixed with bad boy. "Hey, Ryou..." he purred. Seeing the state of dress, he smirked. He always loved that robe. His eyes were undressing Ryou.

"Um, h-hi," he said, his eyes devoid of emotion towards him, hoping Marik would be back soon.

"Can I come in?" He purred.

"No," Ryou said firmly, glaring daggers at him. "Bakura, you hurt me deeply by tossing me aside like trash. I'm with Marik now. So if you're not here for a friendly chat or breakfast I'd like to kindly ask you to leave."

"Oh...I am here for breakfast. 'C'mon Angel...you know I am an asshole...but I am sorry for hurting you. I thought quick would be less painful." He was pulling out all the stops, giving Ryou "The Look"...the one Ryou said made him melt.

Ryou was furious, "It took you six bloody months to apologize?! I know what your usual breakfast is and no you are not fucking me. I am with Marik now. What we had was special, but you tore it to fucking pieces."

Ryou rarely cursed. When he does it's usually when he's really angry about something or towards someone.

Bakura sighed. "Oh well, I tried." Bakura didn't beg. He turned and left, passing Marik on the stairs. "Your boyfriend was magnificent." He smirked as he went out, Marik pale and shaken coming up to the door.

When Bakura had left, Ryou had just broken down. He laid in a curled up ball on the ground, the tears spilling like rapid fire.

Seeing Ryou cry, Marik dropped the bag and collected him in his arms. "Shhh, don’t cry, please." He texted Akefia with one hand, ‘R. Cry. B.’

"I didn't let him touch me," Ryou whimpered, holding onto Marik for dear life. "It's just...why?"

Akefia texted back, 'Need me to kick his ass?'

Marik smoothed Ryou's hair. "I know, love...I know. Shhhh, it’s okay. Bakura is an ass, we all know that." Marik simply texted back, ‘yes.’

Ryou nodded, not saying anything else. He just held onto Marik, crying himself out. He knew his brother would teach Bakura a lesson and he appreciated how overprotective Akefia is over his loved ones.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

Marik just held Ryou, mobbing to the couch. Marik started feeding him blueberries, and making him laugh.

"Thanks," Ryou said softly, appreciating how thoughtful Marik was to cheer him up.

***************

Bakura went back to the apartment, cursing when he saw Atem’s car. He forgot they were coming over today. Going into the apartment he grunted at Atem and Yami. Looking to Malik, he shrugged.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," he grumbled. "You should be careful. Akefia is probably gonna be looking for you."

"Fuck 'em." Turning to his guests he eyed Yami suspiciously. "You are pregnant."

Yami opened his eyes wide, looking at Atem.

Atem shrugged, "You probably have a certain smell or something."

Yami blushed and settled back. Going over to Malik, Bakura plopped down pulling Malik onto his lap. Fuck, monogamy was boring.

***************

Yugi could feel the tension in Akefia as he messed with his phone. "What’s up?" he asked sleepily, his head still on Akefia's chest.

"Bakura showed up at Marik's place. He tried to fuck Ryou," he growled. "So currently arranging with my higher up for a little revenge scheme."

"Oh." Yugi yawned, glad he didn't have to worry about Atem wanting him. "Is Ryou ok?" Yugi worried for his friend, knowing it was emotional damage. Even Bakura wasn’t a rapist.

"Yeah, he managed to shoo him off without getting hurt. Marik has helped him get over it," he said, finishing composing and sending an email to his higher up explaining the situation and asking for her help. "Normally I wouldn't ask Anzu for her help, but she knows how it is with siblings. We want to protect them like grizzly bears and will not let the attacker go away without some form of payback."

Yugi nodded. Sitting up, he yawned again. "Sempai, I am going to take a shower." He gulped, realizing what he said. "I...is it okay that I call you that?"

"You call me whatever you want, honey," he smirked, placing a quick kiss to Yugi's cheek. "Want company?"

Yugi gulped. Better for Akefia to see now, before anything happened, in case he was disappointed. He nodded, blushing.

"Ok," he set his cell down on the bedside table, walking into the bathroom as he started up the water, stripping in front of it as he waited for it to heat up.

Yugi just gulped, throat constricting at the sight. This man was gorgeous.

"See something you like?" he teased.

Yugi just grinned adorably goofy and nodded.

"Aw, thanks," he grinned back, checking the water to see it was the right temperature. "Ready?"

Yugi gulped, stripping. He had been so busy ogling Akefia that he hadn't changed. He kept his hands in front of him as he was now shy.

Akefia grabbed him and took him into the hot spray, "You're beautiful."

Yugi blushed. "T...thanks."

"You're welcome, love," he said, lathering some soap into a wash cloth, beginning to clean Yugi.

Yugi blushed deeper as a moan escaped him. Akefia's hands felt good on Yugi, no matter where they were.

"Feel good?" he asked.

Yugi blushed and nodded. "Y...your hands always feel good. Even when you just hold me." He whispered.

"Good to know," he grinned, finishing washing him up.

Yugi looked up. "Can I wash you?" He murmured quietly, wanting to touch Akefia.

"Of course," he handed over the cloth to him.

Yugi smiled and carefully washed his chest, shoulders, arms and torso. He looked up at that gorgeous face, wondering how the scar got there.

Akefia raised a brow. He then noticed what Yugi was looking at. "It happened a long time ago," he said quietly.

"I...I wasn't going to ask." Yugi said quietly. He kneeled down and started washing Akefia's legs, intentionally not staring at Akefia's crotch.

"I know, but you were with your eyes," he murmured. "It's alright. Someday I'll tell you that story."

Yugi nodded. Standing, he handed the rag back to Akefia. "Done." He was shy again. He was all brave in the dark, but now it was daylight...

"Mmm, good job," he grinned, stepping out, grabbing a towel for himself and for Yugi, handing him the other as he shut off the water.

Yugi grabbed the towel and dried off. Suddenly, he groaned. "Fuck!" He whispered. His mood instantly deflated.

"Yugi?" Akefia asked, pulling him close into his arms.

Yugi looked up and sighed. "I have to go for my check up tomorrow."

"Do you want me to take you to it? You know for moral support and someone to just be there for you," he offered.

"That would be nice." Yugi murmured. Atem never went to the stuff with him. He said it made him too sad. Yugi secretly thought he just didn't like to deal with disease and death.

"Good, what time is the appointment?" he asked.

"Let me check. It's in the morning." Yugi went and got his phone. "Nine a.m. on the sixth." He frowned looking at his cell phone He knew what the doctor was going to say, and he didn't want to...ah, fuck today was the sixth. "Shit!" He grabbed his clothes as it was 8:05 already.

Akefia got dressed as well. He grabbed Yugi's hand after stowing his cell into his crimson cloak. He took Yugi to the appointment when they were ready.

Yugi sat, becoming more withdrawn and quiet. When the doctor called them in, Yugi sighed. Smiling kindly at Yugi, he smiled widely at Akefia. "Very nice to meet you. It's nice to finally have someone come with Mr. Motou." He held out his hand to shake Akefia's.

"Nice to meet you as well. The name is Akefia Touzoku. I am Mr. Motou's boyfriend," he introduced himself, shaking the doctor's hand, letting it go as he went to hold one of Yugi's hands.

Yugi just sat, eyes in his lap. The doctor cleared his throat, his face serious. "Well, Yugi, we've went through the scans. Your liver isn't getting any better. In fact, I believe you are in the middle stages of liver failure. You're going to need a liver transplant."

Akefia frowned grimly. He didn't like this type of news. He glanced over at Yugi.

"Do you want to go through with it?" he asked gently.

Yugi looked up at Akefia. "Doesn't matter if I want to or not. I don't have insurance, I don't have a donor, and I can't afford this type of surgery." Depressed amethyst just looked back at his lap.

Akefia smiled slyly, "Well, you do have me. I'll put you under my insurance and pay for the surgery. Doctor, would he be placed on the waiting list to receive a donor?"

Yugi frowned. The doctor stood. "He already is. But he is a hard match with AB blood type. I put him on it without his knowledge." Yugi shot the doctor a confused look. "I'm going to step out so you can speak about this."

After the doctor left, Yugi looked up at Akefia. "I can't let you do this. You can't put me under your insurance. We aren't married." Yugi blinked, crossing his arms as he stood and went to the window, looking out.

"Do you want to be?" he asked, smirking slightly. "You did say you didn't want to go slow, but perhaps that's too sudden. I just don't want you to die on me, ok? I love you, Yugi."

Yugi frowned, sighing. "I don't want you marrying me because you feel sorry for me. I love you, and want nothing more than to be yours. But I don’t want you marrying me because of pity."

Akefia sighed, "It's not out of pity or feeling sorry, Yugi. It's because I love you and I care. I don't want to lose you. It's what I'm afraid of."

Yugi turned around. Staring Akefia straight in the eyes, he was blunt. "If I wasn't sick, would you still want to marry me?"

"Of course," he scoffed, holding him in his arms.

Yugi crumbled then, sobbing into Akefia's arms. The past six months shattered upon him.

"Yugi, sh it's ok," Akefia said softly, rubbing Yugi's back.

The doctor came back in, peeking his head in. Seeing Yugi crying, he looked at Akefia. "Does that mean I need to take him off the list, or bump him up to higher priority?" He asked quietly.

"Bump him up," Akefia told him, not wanting his beloved to perish.

"I'll put him on the urgent list, but it will still be hard with his rare blood type." The doctor closed the door again.

Akefia nodded. He didn't care. He just wanted to get someone for Yugi to get a working liver from.

Yugi sniffled. Looking up at Akefia he sighed. "I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

"Sure, wherever you want and whatever you want," Akefia said, picking Yugi up into his arms. "Want me to schedule the next appointment? You look worn out."

Yugi nodded. "Please. Whenever you can make it too. I don't want to be alone."

"I'll never leave you alone, love," he said softly, scheduling with the doctor for the next appointment before he left. "I'll pick some stuff up and take it home. You just rest in my arms, ok?"

Yugi nodded, falling asleep, feeling truly safe and at peace for the first time in over a year.

Akefia picked up their favorite food along with a bunch of sweets. He wanted to treat Yugi. He knew when feeling down it's good to have comfort food. He also picked up some more supplies. He was able to pay for it all. He took the bags home. He settled Yugi down on the sofa. He put everything up. Then he got out plates, cups, and utensils. He made some vanilla mocha. While the water was boiling he opened the containers. He placed an ample amount of it on each of their plates. He closed the containers, putting them back in the fridge. He poured the mixture into the hot water, stirring it before pouring it into the cups. He took everything into the living room. He set the food and drinks on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He grabbed a few soft blankets, placing them around Yugi.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

Yugi smiled gratefully. "Yea, if I can lay on you." He started grabbing some food after taking a deep drink of the mocha.

"Of course," he smiled, putting on Aladdin because why not it's a great classic, he hunkered down on the sofa next to Yugi, the two snuggling in the blankets.

Yugi laid on Akefia eating, laughing, and just enjoying the time with his Protector. Looking up at Akefia, he smiled. "I love you. Truly."

"I truly love you too," he said softly.

A/N: Yays! That’s the end of this part! We hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. It’s a rather tragic yet angsty story. We try to make it engaging for you, our dear readers. Thanks to our beloved sister, jofisk, for being able to edit our stories. We really appreciate your help. Until next time remember to review lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! It’s Shadow and Capricorn here! Hehes, tiem for chappie three. We’re sorry to have kept ya’ll waiting, but it’s worth it. Enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter 3

\- 6 Months Later -

Bakura woke up, crawling out from under Duke's legs. Going down to the kitchen, he frowned. They were out of coffee. He'd have to talk to Malik about that.

"There's more in the cupboard here," Malik said, sounding and looking pretty tired as he made the pot. "Should be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks Mal'." He sat down. Chuckling he noted Malik's state. "Yea, I'm pretty tired too. Duke was fuckin' insatiable, wasn't he?"

"Mmhmm," he murmured, starting to make some breakfast for them.

Bakura got up when the coffee was done, grabbing a cup and popping Malik's ass as he passed by. Kissing Malik's neck, he got some sugar, putting it in his coffee.

Malik gave a small tight smile in return. He was damn tired and didn't help his mental state much when he hasn't had enough sleep. He fixed some eggs and toast. He didn't feel like going all out and making other stuff.

Bakura sat down. "Thanks." He started eating the food. "You make the best damn eggs Mal'."

Malik grinned, "Thanks, my sister taught me how to cook. So you should be thanking Isis instead of me, fluffers."

He went to go check Bakura's room. He noticed Duke had left for now. Didn't surprise him much because he knew the fish shop opened early.

When Malik came back down, Bakura was looking at the newspaper. "Huh, this should make you happy, since you were so worried about people's feelings." He turned the paper to Malik, and there was a picture of Ryou and Marik smiling out, notice of their engagement and pending wedding, to be held in England, with a honeymoon in Egypt.

"Well, he deserves better than me. Just glad he is happy," Malik said simply, grabbing his coffee and food before settling down to eat.

Bakura scowled at Malik. "You're ten thousand times better than him. Stop slamming yourself."

"I just want him to be happy," Malik said simply as he finished eating.

Bakura just looked at Malik. Truly looked at him. Noticed the bags, the tiredness. "What's wrong, Mal?" He asked, some concern in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong," he said stiffly, withdrawing a bit as he knew to be wary if Bakura asks about his wellbeing.

Bakura crossed his arms. "Cut the shit, Psycho. What's wrong?"

"I know you don't like monogamy, but it's hard for me to have two lovers. Especially when I'm here one instant and the split second next I'm about to staby stab someone," he explained, staring into the contents of his cup.

Bakura grunted. "Are you giving me an ultimatum?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"I don't want to, but yeah, I kind of have to. I just don't want to accidently kill someone that you're emotionally invested in," he muttered.

Bakura stared at Malik. "You knew I wasn't a one guy guy from the moment you met me. You liked stealing me from Ryou...now you want to change me?"

"No, I don't want to change you," he sighed, feeling fucking tired and wasn't sure how to do this, getting up he grabbed his cloak. "I'll be back later."

"Wait. Don't fucking leave." Bakura grabbed his arm. A tiny prick of fear hit his heart like an icicle. Did he actually love Malik? Was he actually scared of losing Malik? More importantly, was he willing to change for Malik? Was sex more important than Malik?

"I should give you time to figure things out," he murmured.

"So you are giving me an ultimatum. I have to choose you and monogamy or the lifestyle I've always known." Yea, that's been working out for you so well, a tiny voice in Bakura's head said as Bakura stabbed that tiny voice through the eye socket.

"It's what works for you, but not me. I just put up with it because it's you," he said simply, looking down as he stabbed the wall a few times absently.

Bakura sighed, looking at Malik. Shaking his head, he grabbed Malik's other arm. "If that's what it takes to keep you, then I'll try. I love you Malik...I really do. And I've not said that to anyone else."

"I know, fluffy," he said softly, glad he'd at least give it a try. "If it doesn't work out...well we'll figure out something."

Bakura nodded. "Let's go take a nap. We're both looking like a beat fucking piñata."

"Piñatas are fun," Malik grinned, nodding as he went upstairs to go lie down with him.

***************

Yugi slept next to Akefia. They had been married in a simple ceremony by the Justice of the Peace, wearing matching bands. A donor had not been found. Yugi's skin was taking on a yellowish hue. His arms tremored sometimes. The doctor had been kind, giving Akefia information about Yugi's disease, so he could read up on it. The doctor had explained that Yugi had Wilson Disease...now Akefia had a name to it. Wilson disease is an inherited condition that causes the body to retain excess copper. The liver of a person who has Wilson's disease does not release copper into bile as it should. As the copper builds up in the liver, it begins to damage the organ. After enough damage, the liver releases the copper directly into the bloodstream, which carries the copper throughout the body. The copper buildup leads to damage in the kidneys, brain, and eyes. If not treated, Wilson's disease can cause severe brain damage, liver failure, and death. Wilson disease is a rare inherited disorder that affects about one in 30,000 individuals of any race or ethnicity. Wilson’s disease is an autosomal recessive trait, which means that the affected individual must receive two copies of an abnormal gene for Wilson’s disease, one from each parent.

Akefia watched Yugi sleep. He loved his husband. He was worried for his health though. He held him protectively in his arms. He would keep him safe, no matter what.

Yugi yawned, waking up. HIs normal bright eyes had a brownish ring around the amethyst. While not usually noticeable, with Yugi's peculiar eye color, it stood out. There was a yellowish hue over the whites of his eyes too. "M..M..morn.nn.nn.ing." Yugi stuttered. The doctor had warned that jaundice and language problems could develop as well in the end stages.

"Come on, honey. Let's get ready for the day. We're seeing the doctor again," he said gently, picking Yugi up into his arms.

Yugi nodded, yawning. "I c..c...can st..st..stand." Yugi stated, getting frustrated at his speech.

"I know, but I like carrying you," he pouted.

Yugi sighed. He was tired, he was going downhill, and he was dragging Akefia with him. Frowning, he nodded.

Akefia fixed them some breakfast. They had a little bit of time before heading to the doctor's office.

Yugi frowned and got up, running into the bathroom and vomiting.

Akefia rushed in after him, holding Yugi's hair back and rubbing his back to ease the sick feeling.

Yugi had been puking for some time now. He had just gotten bad in the last month...that's when the nausea and stuttering had started.

"You ok?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "L..l...let's gggget going."

"Ok," he agreed, grabbing Yugi's hand gently and took Yugi to the doctor's office.

The doctor did more tests. Coming back, he sat down, a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Akefia asked, worried about his lover.

"Wilson's Disease is still progressing. We have him on the list. He is at the top. We have to wait for the AB donor. But...we have a new complication from the tests." The doctor sighed, rubbing his head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Yugi's pregnant."

"That's not a surprise," he muttered.

Yugi blinked. "W..w..what does th..th..this meaa..aa..n?"

The doctor sighed. "If we don't find a donor quick, at least one of you isn't going to make it. Your liver is almost gone. It won't support you through a full pregnancy."

Akefia sighed, "Then you guys need to find one quickly that will work."

Yugi looked at Akefia. He frowned. "W...will...ttthe b..b..baby mmammakie it?"

The doctor sighed. "From our information, yes. Even if a donor is not found, the baby will survive, or you will survive, but not both."

Yugi looked up at Akefia. Determined line.

"I want you to survive, Aibou. We can have another baby," Akefia told him gently.

Yugi crossed his arms, eyes determined. "N.nnow is not the tt.tt..ttime. W..we will t.tt..talk later."

"Ok," Akefia said quietly, a bit hurt.

The doctor released them. Yugi sat in the car, saying nothing.

Akefia took him home. Once inside he made some lunch for them.

Yugi said nothing, sitting on the couch.

Akefia gave him a grilled cheese with sliced tomato in it along with a side of crisps.

Yugi pushed it away, arms crossed. "You kn...knn...ow w...what really s..s...sssucks? I..I w...w...won't be a..a...able to b..e with y..y...you."

"That's why I want you to survive," Akefia said, pleading with his eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Yugi frowned. "B..b...but it's n..nnot the b..b.abby's f..faul...l..t..." Yugi stared sadly at Akefia'

"I know, love. It's your liver's fault," he said gently, holding him tightly in his arms.

Yugi started crying softly. Akefia's phone started ringing.

Akefia kept holding him. He grabbed his phone, holding it to his ear.

"Touzoku here, who is it?" he asked.

"It's the doctor. We just got a liver in with Yugi's blood type. We need him in here tomorrow morning at 6 a.m., no food after 6 p.m. We will do the transplant tomorrow."

"Ok, see you then," he said, closing his phone and turning his attention to his lover. "Aibou, that was the doctor. They found you a donor. You're not allowed any food or water after six pm. I'll be taking you to get the surgery done tomorrow morning. I will be there for you every step of the way, habibi."

Yugi looked up, hope in his eyes. "R..r...really?"

"Yes, my love," he said gently, kissing his cheeks.

Smiling big, he grinned. "Tttt...tt..tell Ma...ar..rik an..an...and R..r..r..ryou?"

"Of course," he smiled. "They should be back from Egypt tonight."

Yugi sighed happily, snuggling down with Akefia.

"I'll text them to come over," Akefia told him softly.

***************

Turning on his phone as he waited at the baggage claim, Marik started reading the text messages that were dinging.

Ryou did as well, blinking his eyes in surprise, "Um, we need to tell them about the news too when we see them."

Marik smiled. "Of course. Want to go over there now?" He leaned over, kissing Ryou's cheek and ear.

"Yeah," he nodded, kissing Marik back gently.

Marik smiled and after getting their bags, he flagged a taxi down, heading to the Touzoku residence, since Yugi took Akefia's last name.

Ryou had taken Marik's last name. He didn't mind since he put Bakura as his middle name. He walked into his brother's house. He rushed up to Yugi, hugging him.

"H..h...hi." Yugi smiled. "Y..y...you l...l...look wonderful." Yugi struggled. Marik hugged Akefia.

"I heard the good news. I'm glad you'll be back to your usual self soon," Ryou smiled warmly.

"Better be taking good care of him," Akefia grumbled, hugging the blonde back.

Yugi just smiled. Marik smiled huge. "Of course I am...he is to me as well." Marik was beaming.

Akefia grinned, "Good to hear."

Ryou let him go, "Um, so well we have some news to give too."

Yugi smiled up at Ryou, motioning for Akefia to sit down next to him.

Akefia sat down. He was confused, wondering what news his brother needed to tell him.

"Marik and I are having kids," Ryou told them.

Yugi smiled huge. "C...c...cccoonngrr..rratul.aastion.s"

"Good, I get a little one to spoil," Akefia snickered.

Ryou rolled his eyes, grabbing Marik's hand gently, "Thanks, Yugi. Marik and I will pray to the gods for you to have a successful surgery."

Marik wrapped Ryou in his embrace. "Want us to come tomorrow too?" Marik asked gently.

"Yeah, I think Yugi would appreciate having you two there as well," he answered thoughtfully.

Yugi smiled, nodding, yawning huge.

"Maybe I should put you to bed," Akefia mused.

Yugi's eyes were drooping.

"Yep, bed with you. We'll see you two tomorrow," Akefia said, kissing the two on the cheek, bidding them farewell until the morning.

Marik took Ryou home. Nuzzling Ryou, he inhaled that scent he loved so dearly. "I love you my husband." He whispered.

"I love you too," he said, kissing him tenderly.

Marik smiled, kissing him back. Marik swore he was going to become diabetic, Ryou was so sweet.

"You ok?" he breathed, pulling back to give him some air.

"Yea." He smiled goofily. "I don't think I've had this grin off my face in days. I just can't believe that you're mine."

"I think the same thing at times," he giggled, holding Marik close.

"We better get to sleep if we are going to be there early for Yugi." Marik picked Ryou up, taking him to bed.

"Ok," Ryou yawned adorably, snuggling into Marik's arms.

***************

That night, as Yugi slept, waiting for his life to change the next morning, Yami awoke, his life already starting to change. Gripping his stomach, he whimpered in pain.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked, waking up in a jolt at noticing his beloved's expression of pain.

About then, Yami felt water on his legs as he took in a sharp breath. "'Tem...I..think the baby is coming."

"Do you want to go the hospital or have it here?" he asked.

"H..hospital..this hurts...badly. I think something's wrong."

"Ok," Atem said, rushing him off to the hospital.

Putting Yami into the operating room, they informed Atem that the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck as they prepped Yami for surgery. They were going to have to do a C-section.

"Do it," Atem said firmly, worried for his lover.

Nodding, they asked Yami if he wanted Atem in there. Yami looked at Atem, fear in his eyes.

"I'll be here the entire time," he assured, deciding to put on a brave face, not liking hospitals because it made him feel sad although he's just afraid of losing the people he cares about, stepping in he grabbed Yami's hand and squeezed it.

Yami held Atem's hand tightly as they worked. Yami was in pain, sweating, tired, when they pulled the baby out, faces concerned, they cleaning out his mouth and smacking his bum. A loud, healthy cry rang from the baby. Yami smiled, eyes glazed as he looked over at Atem. "It's a boy!" The doctor announced happily.

Atem smiled warmly, holding Yami's hand the entire time, "You did well, my love."

Yami smiled weakly. They placed the baby on Yami's chest. He smiled, kissing the baby's head. "What should we name him, 'Tem?"

Atem kissed the baby’s forehead gently, "How does the name Heba sound?"

Yami smiled. The doctor put the hospital bands on Atem, Yami, and Heba. He then put Heba in the nursery, and Yami fell asleep. The doctor looked at Atem. "You can go walk around if you would like. Yami will be out for a while...we put some pain meds in his IV."

"I'd prefer to stay with him," he replied to the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "Congratulations, daddy." The doctor noted the time of birth: 6:45 a.m. He smiled heading out. As he headed out, Atem saw a familiar star haired shape on a bed being wheeled down the hall.

Akefia bit his lip, hoping Yugi would be ok. He had Ryou and Marik with him in the waiting room.

Marik sat on one side of Ryou, holding him, letting Ryou sit between his brother and him.

Ryou held Akefia's hand. He squeezed it gently, letting his brother know they're there for him. Akefia nodded, appreciating the gesture.

Marik laid his head on Ryou's shoulder, flipping through his phone. Yugi was in surgery for a very long time. Finally, the doctor came out, removing his mask. "Mr. Tozouku?"

Atem heard the doctor call out Akefia's name as he went for coffee, as Yami had woke up and asked for some...the doctor and nurses said that he could have coffee.

"I'm coming," he said, getting up and strolling over, nervous as he hoped Yugi was ok.

"Yugi is doing fine. The surgery was a success. Now we will keep him on medications to try to help his body not reject the kidney. And..." The doctor smiled. "The babies are safe, too."

Marik narrowed his eyes, he saw Atem walk past. He peeked out the door to make sure Atem wasn't going to mess with Akefia.

"Oh that's good. Wait, babies? There's more than one?" he asked in astonishment, but also relieved to hear his husband was doing ok. "When can I go into his room?"

Ryou hugged Marik, "If he's here then I guess his boyfriend gave birth. Just leave it, Marik. If he harms my big brother I'll deal with it."

The doctor smiled. "Yes, you are having twins. You can see him in about an hour, but he will be groggy and goofy. The biggest things are he will have to be here for 2 weeks."

Marik glared. Crossing his arms, he huffed, nuzzling Ryou.

"Wow," he smiled, surprised at the news. "That's ok. Is there any paperwork I need to fill out?"

The doctor smiled. "Not now. We will take care of that later."

"Ok, thanks," he said before returning to the waiting room. "We get to see him in an hour. Everything's fine. We're having twins."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you," Ryou smiled warmly, hugging him.

Marik smiled happily. "That's great, 'Keifa." He hugged the tall man as well.

In the recovery room, Yugi was waking up, groggy. Something was really funny, but he couldn't remember what it was. Then he was being wheeled to a room. That was fun too. He giggled as he was wheeled. He liked moving by bed. It was fun.

When it was time, Akefia and the other two walked into Yugi's room. Akefia grabbed the chair beside Yugi's bed, positioning it closer and sat down. He grabbed one of Yugi's hands, holding it gently.

"How are you, love?" he asked.

"Ooo, you are fluffy...your hair is like a muffin." Yugi giggled. Marik choked on his Sprite.

"Oh, well I have been called a muffin before," he teased, blushing a furious shade of crimson.

Ryou giggled softly, "Yugi's probably still a bit loopy from the medicine."

"Did you know that Akefia's cock is HUGE! He stretches me all da time!" Yugi giggled again, patting Akefia's head. Marik just threw his Sprite away, as that was the second time he choked on it.

Ryou blushed, "Oh, um that's nice, Yugi."

Akefia chuckled, "Mmm, yes I remember our first time. It was lovely."

"It was amazing!" Yugi's eyes shone with love for Akefia.

Akefia's expression softened, love and adoration for his shrimp, "Indeed it was."

Yugi giggled softly, falling asleep. Marik just hugged Ryou, kissing his temple.

Ryou smiled, looking over at Akefia as he hoped he'd be ok.

"He has to stay here for two weeks. I'm staying with him," Akefia told them.

Marik nodded. "We'll take care of your house and stuff. Need us to contact Anzu for you?"

"I'll call her in a little bit," he told them, grateful for their help. "Just make sure this little bunny doesn't strain himself. Thanks, you both know I appreciate the help."

"You're welcome," Ryou smiled, hugging him carefully.

A/N: Yays! That’s the end of chappie three! Two more to go and then this will be completed. We hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks to jofisk for editing like usual. Hehes, until next time remember to review lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Iat’s Shadow and Capricorn here! This is the next part of our short story. We hope everyone has enjoyed so far. We’re currently working on two new stories aside from Neko and Market. Enjoy and please R&R!

-6 Months Later-

Akefia was back at the hospital this time. Good thing it was for a pleasant reason. Yugi was giving birth to their twins. He was pacing back and forth, anxious and nervous for his husband.

"Mr. Touzoku? Yugi is about to deliver. Ready to go in? You have to put the hat, mask, gloves and booties on." The nurse was kind.

"Yeah, thanks," he put the materials on before walking into Yugi's room, holding Yugi's hands. "Just look at me and you'll be ok."

Yugi's usually sweet face was angry. "Yea, you aren't the one with two parasites from the Alien movie trying to rip their way out of you." He growled.

"Sorry, panda. Just get them out quick and the pain will be over. Trust me the end result will be worth it," he said, trying to be patient and calm.

"We are never having sex again." Yugi grunted.

"Aw, that's ok we can always do 69 or use toys," he teased him.

"Not. Fucking. Funny." He growled.

"Ok, ok," he said, showing he didn't mean any harm by it. "Just get them out, alright?"

Yugi delivered two healthy babies...a little boy and a little girl. The girl had snow white hair and grey eyes and the boy had black hair with red and purple tips, huge innocent amethyst eyes.

"They're beautiful," Akefia said softly.

Yugi smiled happily. Panting, exhausted, he held up his wrist so they could make sure to bracelet the four.

"What do you want to name them?" Akefia asked.

"I wanna name the girl Keia Fay" Yugi smiled goofily as the meds were starting to kick in.

"The girl reminds me of mine and Ryou's baby sister. Perhaps we name her Amane," he murmured, a distant look in his eyes.

Yugi smiled up. "That is beautiful. Hello Amane." Yugi kissed her head as she cooed, yawning.

"Yes, she reminds me so much of her," Akefia said softly, kissing their daughter's head. "What do you want the boy to be named?"

Yugi looked up shyly on that one. "Heba? He...he reminds me of my cousin who was killed when he was six in a drive by shooting. We were really close." Yugi fiddled with the boy's finger.

"Of course, love," he softly smiled.

Yugi smiled, sighing. "I am luckier than I deserve." He smiled up with love at Akefia.

"Too bad, you do deserve it, my love," he said, looking back with the utmost adoration and love for his husband.

***************

Yami held Atem tightly, the baby asleep in the bassinette.

Atem smiled softly, holding his lover close to him. He felt happy for once and content at knowing they had a healthy baby.

Opening his crimson eyes, Yami smiled up at Atem. Yawning, he started to sit up. "Heba okay?"

"Yep, he's sleeping soundly," Atem told him.

Stretching, Yami snuggled back down into Atem's embrace. "I never thought I'd be this happy." Yami admitted, nuzzling Atem's neck.

"Same here," he admitted, kissing Yami's cheek.

Yami lay in Atem's embrace, until his phone started ringing. Growling, he rolled over, grabbing his phone. The screen lit up his face as he squinted in the light.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Yami sat up suddenly, frowning. "We've got to go. Get Heba. There's a problem at 'Kura and Malik's."

"Ok," he agreed, picking up Heba into his arms and went out with Yami to where the two were.

Approaching the apartment, the men could hear plates being broken and yells. It wouldn't be long before the cops were called. "Just get the fuck out!" Came Bakura's voice...albeit a bit shaky.

Malik shook, tears in his eyes. When he had gone out to bring back supper he had been ganged up on and raped. He didn't expect Bakura to give any comfort. He just ran out the door, looking down ashamed and feeling like he was worthless.

Yami stopped him. "Whoa...wait...what's going on 'Mal?" Yami held him, not letting go. He knew something was wrong.

"Nothing," he said, his voice a little hoarse from crying earlier at how Bakura reacted.

"Bullshit." Yami said gently. "C'mon, let's go in, I'll take you to the bedroom to talk, and Atem..." Yami stared at Atem, taking Heba from Atem, "will talk to Bakura."

"Agreed," Atem nodded, stepping inside to deal with the hot headed fool.

Bakura glared at the door; seeing it was Atem, he turned and huffed, going out on the balcony.

Atem followed, "Talk to me, Bakura. What happened?"

"Fuck off." Bakura growled, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Nope," he said simply. "I have a kid to take care of. Your mood is just tiring at this point, 'Kura. Talk to me, please."

Bakura just hung his head. The wind was cool, whipping his hair. Bakura said nothing, but Atem heard...crying.

Atem sighed, walking over and wrapped his arms comforting around him tightly.

"It's ok," he said in a soothing calm voice.

"No. It's not. I fucking love Mal, I'm fucking pregnant, the gang was punishing me by raping Mal, and I fucking pushed him out. Nothing is okay." Bakura rubbed his eyes hard.

"Talk to him," Atem told him simply. "He loves you, 'Kura. He’ll understand.'

"Yea, that always works so fucking well." Bakura gazed forlornly out over the city

"How else will you work out your problems?" he scowled.

"Have him leave, keep him safe." Bakura mumbled.

"That might keep him safe, but do you really want him to leave?" he asked.

"No." Bakura admitted reluctantly. "But I'd rather he be alive and safe away from me, then dead with me. Fuck, I'd think you'd be happy I'm finally doing a noble fucking thing." A few more tears slipped from his eyes. Has to be the fucking hormones. Bastards.

"It's whatever you think is best," he frowned.

Meanwhile, Yami had pulled Malik into the bedroom. "So, talk, Mal'." Yami stated gently, rubbing Malik's arms.

"Bakura was getting punished by the gang, causing me to get raped and 'Kura's pregnant," Malik muttered, looking down.

Yami frowned. "Is the baby yours, or the gang's?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Did you ask him?" Yami queried.

Malik shook his head, "He was too angry to tell me.'

"Angry or scared?" Yami asked carefully, knowing Bakura's... anger.

"Both," he replied.

"Come on." Yami stood, tugging at Malik's hand.

"Oh...ok," he followed hesitantly.

Yami walked out on the balcony, looking at Atem as he held Heba closer to him. "Talk you two. I'm tired, Heba's getting fussy, and I want to go to bed. My kindness is wearing out."

"Let's go back home. I'll take care of our little one. You need rest, habibi," Atem murmured, the two departing to give Bakura and Malik some privacy.

Bakura kept his arms around himself, eyes looking away from Malik.

Malik hugged Bakura, "Can't we deal with this together? I don't want to be away from you, fluffy."

"It's my fault you got fucking hurt. I can't fucking protect you or I would have."

"Is the baby mine?" Malik asked quietly, afraid of being rejected as he wanted to help Bakura.

Bakura looked up, hurt. "Of course. I told you I would be faithful to you. It's been hard, but I haven't slept with anyone since that day you gave me the ultimatum." His voice went hard

"Thanks," he held Bakura tightly to him. "We'll figure out something."

"What is there to figure out? I can't protect you. You need to be away from me and be safe." He huffed.

"Yes, but I need to make sure you and our kids are safe," Malik told him simply.

Bakura just looked away, blinking back the tears. If he could stab each hormone, he would.

Malik just held him close. He nuzzled his neck, not letting Bakura go.

"I blame you." Bakura grumbled, a softer edge to his tone.

"That's ok. You blame me all the time," he chuckled lightly.

"If you wouldn't fuck so good, I wouldn't be pregnant." He mumbled, a rare smile on his face.

"Aw, well you do just as well," he blushed, liking the way Bakura smiles.

Bakura sighed, turning and hugging Malik. "I'm a bastard Mal'...these hormones aren't going to make it better. Sure you don't want to run?" He asked seriously.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said simply. "Um, besides I'm pregnant too and have no clue who the father is. So might as well kill the fuckers together."

Bakura frowned, then got a determined look. "I'm the father."

"Good," he smiled, kissing Bakura gently.

"Oh shit...the world's gonna come to an end when we both have a mood swing." Bakura noted.

Malik grinned, "Aw, come on, it'll be fun.....for us."

"Yea...too bad it'll be scorched earth for everyone else." Bakura chuckled.

"Good, as long as I have you I'm fine," he murmured.

Bakura held his lover, nervous, but hopeful for the future for the first time in…well....forever.

***************

The Ishtar residence was quiet. Bags were packed, ready to rush to the hospital. Marik slept fitfully.

Ryou shifted on his feet, nervous as hell as he knew for sure his water would break soon. He wanted to get this over quick as he knew from Yugi it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Marik looked over at Ryou, waking at sensing Ryou's uncomfortableness. "Honey, what's wrong?" He murmured.

"Water broke," he muttered, grimacing. "Marik, we need to go to the hospital, now."

Marik jumped up, easing Ryou to the car and speeding like a mad man to the hospital, being excruciatingly careful, but still speeding, none the less. Rushing Ryou in, he grabbed a wheelchair from an elderly lady, sitting Ryou into it with a loud, "Contraction having, water breaking pregnant man here!"

Ryou whimpered, panting as he tried to endure the pain from the contractions. He clenched his hands into tight fists, his knuckles turning white.

The doctors rushed Ryou into an operating room, Marik only leaving his side long enough to get the booties, mask, hairnet and gloves on, then he rushed in, holding Ryou's hand. "I'm here honey." He whispered soothingly.

"Thank Ra, you are. This bloody hurts," he hissed, squeezing Marik's hand hard as he tried to push to get their children out.

Marik stayed there all the way, holding Ryou's hand, speaking encouraging words, and trying to help with the breathing exercises they learned.

After a while their baby was finally born. Ryou panted, regaining his breath. He smiled warmly down at their child, holding the bundle of joy in his arms.

Marik smiled as well. "Beautiful." Kissing Ryou's brow, he smiled down lovingly at his family.

"Yes," Ryou smiled sheepishly. "Just glad it's over and our baby is born."

"And, the drumroll please....what shall we call our baby?" Marik smiled gently.

"It's a boy... So do you have any preference on the name?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Nope. Whatever you would like, my Love." Marik kissed Ryou's forehead again.

"Hmm, Ren," he suggested.

"Ren it is. Any reason behind it?" Marik smiled, holding out his wrist so that he, Ren, and Ryou could all have the matching bracelets.

"No, I just think it's a nice name," he admitted, smiling warmly.

"It is." Marik sat with Ryou and their boy until they had to take him away, then Marik laid with Ryou, letting Yugi and Akefia know that Ren was here.

***************

Akefia texted back saying congratulations and they can't wait to see the new addition to the family. He was up, taking care of the kids while Yugi got some rest.

Yugi was snoring, as he had been up most of the night with Heba, who had a cold.

Akefia gave Heba more of the baby medicine for colds. He also fed them and changed their diapers. He hummed quietly as he took care of his little ones.

Yugi woke about then and walked in, smiling at the scene. He adored his husband and their children. Walking up, he put his arms around Akefia's waist. "How is my family?" He softly sighed.

"Good, Marik texted a while ago. The delivery went well. We should be seeing Ren soon," Akefia informed him, kissing Yugi's cheek. "I gave Heba some more medicine."

Yugi smiled up at him. "Good." Yawning, he winced. "I wish I wasn't so tired all the time. I wonder if I'm catching what Heba has?" Yugi scratched his wrist.

"Probably, take some Nyquil," he told him.

"Okay." He went, taking some Nyquil. Sitting on the couch, he fell back asleep in no time.

Akefia smiled, dealing with the kids while his husband slept. He hoped he'd feel better in the morning. He decided to make some coffee for himself if he's going to be up all night.

The babies were fairly good, Heba just somewhat fussy with the cold. Yugi woke up about six hours later, yawning still. Coming in, looking sheepish, he hugged Akefia again. "I'm really sorry I fell back asleep."

"It's ok. You needed the rest," he assured.

"Mmm...let me take care of them for a while. You go get some sleep." He kissed Akefia's cheek.

"Ok," he yawned.

When Akefia awoke, Yugi was asleep on the couch, the kids in their bassinette next to Yugi.

The sun was casting shadows, giving off a yellow glow to Yugi's skin.

Akefia smiled fondly. He made the bottle for Amane and Heba first. He placed them in the fridge for when Yugi woke up. It was an hour or so before they'd need to be fed. He began making pancakes for him ad Yugi.

He felt arms around his waist about ten minutes later. "Mmm, something smells good." Yugi's voice floated out from behind Akefia.

"Me or the food?" he teased him.

"Both." Yugi grinned. Tugging at Akefia, he tried to prod Akefia into turning around so he could kiss him.

Akefia chuckled, "let me finish cooking and then I'll kiss you. Don't want it to burn, now do we?"

Yugi pouted but then grinned, sitting down at the table where he could see the bassinettes.

Akefia rolled his eyes, finishing up making the pancakes. He put some onto his plate and a lot onto Yugi's. He needs it to regain his strength. When he was done and turned off the stove he turned around to kiss Yugi tenderly.

Yugi hugged Akefia. Looking up shyly, he sighed. "I have to go back to the doctor."

"Yes, later today," he told him.

Yugi nodded. Yawning, he went and took a shower to get dressed.

Akefia smiled, already ready as he waited for Yugi to come eat with him.

Yugi came back out, freshly showered and a bit more awake. Smiling, he sat down to eat.

He returned it, giving Yugi his plate as they ate in a comfortable silence.

After eating and making sure the babies were ready and dressed, Yugi sighed nervously. "Ready?"

"It'll be ok, love," he assured.

Yugi got to the appointment, and he waited. After the tests were taken, he waited. He fussed with the babies, leaning into Akefia. When he was called into the doctor's office, he knew the news wasn't good. He looked at Akefia, lip quivering.

"It'll be ok, honey," he assured, wrapping an arm around him as he held their children.

The doctor sighed heavily. "Your body is still rejecting the liver. We need to change medications. However, if these medications don't work, we are out of options on this liver."

Akefia frowned, "let's hope it works."

Yugi nodded, wrapping an arm around Akefia. The doctor handed him a prescription.

"Thanks," Akefia said to him, taking the piece of paper as he helped Yugi out of there with their kids. "Let's go the drug store and get this then head home. Sound good?"

Yugi nodded. He took Heba, kissing the baby. "We are gonna beat this." He looked up at Akefia. "Right?" His amethyst eyes were worried.

"Of course," he agreed, squeezing Yugi's hand gently.

Yugi nodded. Knowing he had Akefia, he knew he could withstand anything.

A/N: Yays! That’s the end of part four! Wow, this story has been such a good one. Unfortunately we must put this one to its dirt nap in the sky. Hehes, what I mean is we’re done! This story is now completed. We hope everyone loved it as much as we did! We hope to talk to ya’ll soon when we have chappies of other stories done. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


End file.
